<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Manberg, Syndicate, Hermit by mintmoonstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029700">L'Manberg, Syndicate, Hermit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmoonstone/pseuds/mintmoonstone'>mintmoonstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hermit!Tommy AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Syndicate TommyInnit, TUBBO IS NOT TRANSPHOBIC IRL, Trans Female Character, Trans Female TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but i mean in this fic hes a waist of human life, catboy wilbur soot, hermit!tommy, insomnias a fucking bitch man, like really not canon compliant, look im not up to date on hc ok, no beta we die like wilbur playing phasmophobia, what am i dong with my life, why is catboy ranboo a tag and catboy wilbur not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmoonstone/pseuds/mintmoonstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out you can only be resurrected once.</p><p>Huh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream &amp; Tommy, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'Manberg, Syndicate, Hermit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for panic attacks, transphobia and slurs<br/>oops the chapter is  l o n g<br/>DO NOT READ IF TUBBO IS YOUR COMFORT STREAMER! HE IS A TRANSPHOBIC ASSHOLE IN THIS FIC! /srs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been two days since he died his third and final canon death. I’m wondering if I'd messed up the spell in some way. No, no, no, I'd definitely done everything perfectly. It's just a matter of when Tommy would show up. Pop! And when seemed to be now. Except... I take a cursory look at Tommy, then do a double-take. His short, fluffy dirty blonde hair previously so like mine now was a silvery ice blue and reached his knees, his heart-shaped face soft and feminine, his electric blue eyes and braces now matching his hair, and most surprising of all, C cups and a rather feminine body shape overall. "Hey, Tommy." The kid looked at me, his calm expression betrayed by the pure, unadulterated terror in his eyes. <br/></span>
  <span>"H-Hi, Dream! Uh, how's it going? It's been, what, two months since we last spoke, right?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Two months? Tommy, you were dead for two days." <br/></span>
  <span>"Huh, guess you lose track of time when you play that much solitaire." His attempts at humour are betrayed by the shakiness of his voice. "Also, you got any idea what's going on with my body?" <br/></span>
  <span>"No, but there's probably an explanation in the Book." I begin leafing through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Child, there is a promising paragraph here. Says that you return as your 'true form,' whatever that means. Now, this question is important. I need you to answer it truthfully, ok?" He (?) nods. I take a deep breath. "Are you trans, Tommy?" <br/></span>
  <span>"I don't know, big man! Guess I must be, given that this is my 'true form' or whatever magic bullshit you were spouting was. Also, the fact that it feels so right to be like thi-" She (I think?) cuts herself off, crying out in pain as soft-looking cyan wings burst through her back. When she figures out what's protruding from her back, she's obviously filled with panic. "DREAM, I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE PHIL DREAM PLEASE GET THEM OFF I CAN'T-" I cut her off with a hug. Not entirely sure why I did it, I guess the protective instincts that I usually feel around George decided to latch onto the person that- that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to prove a point! <br/></span>
  <span>"Hey, it's alright, wings won't make you like Phil. Is Tubbo like Schlatt? No. Like father, not like daughter, ok?" <br/></span>
  <span>"D-daughter?" Oh shit. I should not have assumed anything. <br/></span>
  <span>"Do- do you not like it?" <br/></span>
  <span>"No, I don't." I feel my face fall. "I love it! I think I am trans, Dream." <br/></span>
  <span>"That's great! Do you want to change your name? <br/></span>
  <span>"Yeah. I have one idea, but it's stupid and nerdy. People would laugh." <br/></span>
  <span>"But I won't, so why not tell me?" She sighs. <br/></span>
  <span>"It's Lycomedea. See? Stupid." <br/></span>
  <span>"The word I'd use is perfect, Ly. I'm guessing it's because Lycomedes killed Theseus?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Yeah. Tommy was Theseus, and I'm Lycomedea!" <br/></span>
  <span>"One more thing before I call Sam to get you out of here. Do you want to come out as trans to the server, or do you want to start over as Lycomedea?" <br/></span>
  <span>"I think... I think I'd prefer to start over. TommyInnit is... well, he's not me! And if I just come out as trans, I'd have to keep acting the "big man" persona that's not me. And... I think we should start fresh too. Can't keep the discs as Lycomedea, can I? So, I reckon that I should be recently invited to the Essempi, and we should... maybe be friends? Everyone deserves a second chance, even people who were playing the part of a psychopathic megalomaniac." <br/></span>
  <span>"You really...?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Of course I do! You've been acting so... well, sweet right now, so you're either a world-class actor or genuine. So why not?" <br/></span>
  <span>"I just thought you'd hold a grudge or something." She chuckled. <br/></span>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>wounded</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Also, can you ask Sam to bring Eret? I think it'll be you, Sam, and her that I'll be out to. Sam out of necessity, you because I want to, and Eret for the same reason as you. And I've also decided on my username!" <br/></span>
  <span>"What is it?" <br/></span>
  <span>"lesbianchild! Because LesbianInnit is kinda confirmed now, isn't it?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Oh my god, it is!" LesbianInnit is a running joke on the Essempi, starting from when one of Chat's consciousnesses had joked "can't believe Tommy's a lesbian," leading to an entire inside joke that made no sense when we went to other Servers and Essempi. "Well, I'll message Sam now. Do you want me to ask them to bring a change of clothes for you? The shirt might be a bit of a giveaway." Lycomedea nods. <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Awesamdude and The_Eret: hey sam eret i kinda resurrected a child</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Awesamdude and The_Eret: the child has requested that you both come here</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Awesamdude and The_Eret: and bring a change of clothes, aka not a red shirt</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>The_Eret whispers to you and Awesamdude: can do</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Awesamdude whispers to you and The_Eret: ^^^</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They're on their way. I've got to be honest with you Ly, I'm gonna miss you." <br/></span>
  <span>"Same here, big man. You've been amazing, thank you for this." She pulls me into a hug, quickly pulling away when she hears footsteps. <br/></span>
  <span>"Tommy? Wait- what's with your body? And since when did you have wings?" Eret's confused. I was too when I first saw Ly. <br/></span>
  <span>"I think what happened was when Dream resurrected me, it brought me back as my 'true form' or some shit like that. I'm honestly not sure, I wasn't paying too much attention." Eret nods. <br/></span>
  <span>"And I assume that your true form being female led to some… confusion. Have you decided on a name and pronouns?" They smile sweetly at her. She nods. <br/></span>
  <span>"Lycomedea, she/her." <br/></span>
  <span>"Well, I guess we'll be on our way now," says Sam pointedly. Eret and Sam leave the cell without a word, Lycomedea saying a small, quiet goodbye before following them. <br/></span>
  <span>It's been about ten hours since I left Dream in the prison, and Eret has gone full parent mode. First, she decided that I needed a new style since the jeans and shirt were too Tommy. I had to agree. So, he spent quite a lot of time and money buying me a lot of new clothes for the reason that they "wanted to." My new outfit style ended up being a blend of steampunk, kawaii and goth. Eret braided my hair in a waterfall braid. And then she decided that I needed to get some hobbies because apparently building large cobblestone towers and making fun of people are "not real hobbies." And we were absolutely stumped until I had the bright idea of practising the art that was responsible for my existence. Magic. So, we gathered some black salt, obsidian, smoky quartz, amber, cinnamon and dried calendula, as well as two tiny glass bottles, a black candle and some blue thread. Eret was actually quite knowledgeable about protection magic, so we made matching protection spell jars that could be worn as necklaces. Eret then decided to redo my braid and weave pale purple yarrow flowers into it. And then the clothing arrived somehow </span>
  <b>
    <em>(postal service go fucking </em>
  </b>
  <b>zoom</b>
  <b>
    <em>)</em>
  </b>
  <span> and they insisted I try something on. And so here I am, wearing a blue strawberry milk crop-top, garter shorts with a little moon pin, cherry blossom shoes, my protection spell jar, and steampunk leather fingerless gloves. And looking fucking fabulous. Oh, and I also have a trans flag that I can wear as a cape. Well, I could if I didn't have wings. I walk out of the room Eret gave me to stay in until I'm officially introduced to the server. He claps. "You look amazing, Ly!" <br/></span>
  <span>"Damn right I do!" I smile, causing my e-girl eyeliner hearts to be right underneath my smile lines. "When can I 'join' the Essempi?" <br/></span>
  <span>"By the looks of it, now! Karl just messaged me about how there's a new member to show around and he's ready when they are. Do you have your new account set up? At least, I'm assuming that you've got a new account since your old one is friends with Tubbo and on leaderboards." <br/></span>
  <span>"No, I'm setting that up now." I finish making my account by setting my account age to private. "Well, I'm gonna log out of my old account and into my new one, so give me a second." I do as I said I would. </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesbianchild joined the game</span>
  </em>
  <span> flashed across all the communicators of those who were online. As my account was new to the server, I was teleported to spawn, where Karl greeted me. <br/></span>
  <span>"Hey! Welcome to the SMP! My name's Karl, and yours is...?" He ends his sentence in a question. <br/></span>
  <span>"Lycomedea." I end mine with a smile. He tells me he thinks that's a pretty name before showing me around the server and explaining the lore to me. Just as Karl wraps up his tour, we bump into two of the people that I was dreading meeting the most. Phil and Techno. <br/></span>
  <span>"H-Hey, guys! This is Lycomedea, she's new to the server, so I was showing her around!" Karl is quite obviously scared- Techno did kill him about five times on November 16th, after all.  <br/></span>
  <span>"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lycomedea. Where does your name come from? It seems quite unusual." <br/></span>
  <span>"Uh... Greek mythology, I think? I'm not too sure, to be honest." I silently thank Miku that I was dragged to acting lessons by Wilbur years ago. Let's just hope that the fact I mentioned Greek mythology doesn't mean Techno mentions Theseus. <br/></span>
  <span>"Greek mythology, huh? Well, the name that I can think of that's closest to Lycomedea in Geek mythology is Lycomedes, who killed Theseus. I guess you could call Dream Lycomedes, since he killed our little Theseus, huh?" Shit. I feel myself hyperventilating, but distantly, as if I'm watching from afar and not in my body. <br/></span>
  <span>"Lycomedea? Are you alright?" Karl's concerned voice is also distant. I try to nod and fail miserably. <br/></span>
  <span>"Shit, Techno, you used to have panic attacks, right?" My brother nods. "Can you help her?" He nods again. "Hey, Lycomedea, I don't know what I did, but can you try to calm down? How about you name 5 things you can see?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what it feels like to be loved?</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>"G-grass, your hair, my gloves, a sword, wings." <br/></span>
  <span>"Good! Now, 4 things you can touch?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Grass, my gloves, my hair, my spell jar." <br/></span>
  <span>"You're going great!" He smiles reassuringly, and I would have been comforted if I didn't have memories of this man telling me that if I wanted to be a hero, I could die like one. "Three things you can hear now." <br/></span>
  <span>"Wind, guitar, someone singing?" I know that it's Ghostbur because he's, you know, my brother, but I can't say that because I'm Lycomedea, not Tommy.  <br/></span>
  <span>"Two things that you can smell?" He prompts. <br/></span>
  <span>"Grass, rain approaching." How is Technoblade of all people calming me down? <br/></span>
  <span>"And one thing you can taste?" <br/></span>
  <span>"My mouth," I say with a smile. <br/></span>
  <span>"Well, no shit. We need to be on our way now, but I'm gonna want to speak to you later. Goodbye, child." I don't protest because Lycomedea, not Tommy. He's probably already suspicious. <br/></span>
  <span>"Well, if you're alright to be on your own now, I've got to go now. Maybe start building a house somewhere? Bye!" Karl leaves and I begin to collect the materials for the house I'm going to build. I was forbidden from building a large cobblestone tower by Eret, and since that was my entire building style, I had to watch quite a few tutorials, but I think I've got the idea.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOUSE ACQUIRED. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>"So, Phil, what do you think was going on with that new girl today?" <br/></span><span>"I'm gonna be honest mate, I've got no idea. Looks like she had some kind of panic attack. Do you have any idea what caused it?" <br/></span><span>"I'm dunno, I was just ramblin' about Greek mythology and she started freaking out." <br/></span><span>"Maybe it had something to do with what you were talking about?" <br/></span><span>"Maybe. Whaddaya think of inviting her to the Syndicate?" <br/></span><span>"Depends on her view on governments, I guess." <br/></span><span>"Well, I said that I'd speak to her later. Guess now is as good as any time." <br/></span><span>"Go for it, mate. I'm not gonna stop you." I take that as my cue to leave. <br/></span><span>"Hey, Lycomedea!" <br/></span><span>"H-Hey! Technoblade, right?" <br/></span><span>"That's me." I look around. The kid's a good builder. <br/></span><span>"So, I came to ask you a question. What's your view on governments?" <br/></span>"Well, on my old server I was vice president and founder of a nation, but that place just lead to pain and nothing else and I can't say that's helped my view on them at all. On the whole, I feel like governments are something we would be better off without." <br/><span>"Nice to hear. Although..." Dismissing her similarities to my brother, I pull out Phil's sword which I borrowed for today since I couldn't find mine. lesbianchild was slain by Technoblade using [Philza hiasobi benihime] <br/></span><em><span>lesbianchild has 2 canon lives remaining.</span></em><span> <br/></span><span>When she respawns, she playfully slaps me, but she's visibly shaken. "What was that for?" <br/></span><span>"That was for being a part of a government. And this," I hand her a set of unenchanted netherite armour. "Is for seeing the error of your ways. Would you happen to be interested in joining a group of fellow anarchists?" <br/></span><span>"Indeed I would, b- Techno." <br/></span><span>"Well, I should introduce you to the others. You already met Phil earlier, but I don't think you've met Ranboo or Niki yet, have you?" <br/></span><span>"No, I haven't." </span></p><p>
  <span>"NEW MEMBER ACQUIRED." I kick down the door of the house that the Syndicate shares. Phil drops his Magic: The Gathering cards from the sudden noise, Niki chokes on her hot chocolate and drops her cards, and Ranboo just kinda... falls out of their chair. <br/></span>
  <span>"So, I'm assuming her views on government aligned with ours?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Indeed they did, but I did have to give her a canon death because she was once part of a government." <br/></span>
  <span>"Uh... Techno, who is this?" Shit, forgot that Niki and Ranboo haven't met her yet. <br/></span>
  <span>"This is Lycomedea, she joined the server today. What I've observed so far is that she's a very good builder, dislikes government, has panic attacks triggered by Greek mythology and is very similar to Tommy in some ways." <br/></span>
  <span>"Uh... sorry if this is a weird question, but who is Tommy? Karl explained the history of the Essempi a bit, but he didn't go into detail at all." Phil starts explaining who Tommy was, having to go on an occasional tangent to explain people or places, finishing with how he died. Not nicely. "Well. What's your guys' opinions on him?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Well, our relationship was... complicated. He was my brother, after all, so even though he betrayed me, I don't hate him." <br/></span>
  <span>"I guess my relationship with him was the same as Techno's was? He was my son; he just made some bad decisions." <br/></span>
  <span>"I really don't know how I feel about him. I guess we were enemies at one point, friends at another, and probably neutral now?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Am I the only one here that liked him? He was a good friend, and it's kind of hard to hate your husband's best friend." <br/></span>
  <span>"Your WHAT NOW-" <br/></span>
  <span>"Shit, did we tell you guys? No, not yet. Well, uh, Tubbo and I are married, but uh, if he refers to me as 'Mark' or uses he/him pronouns for me I am kind of not out to him so please don't steal his kneecaps, Phil. Oh, also, Lycomedea, I'm nonbinary, I use they/them pronouns, and if you misgender me Phil will probably steal your kneecaps." <br/></span>
  <span>"Hey, it's alright. From one trans person to another, I will join in on the kneecap stealing." I guess that makes Phil the token cishet, since I’m aroace. "Also, Ranboo, I, uh, need to tell you something very important and private, so would you mind coming for a walk with me?" Ranboo agrees to go on a walk with her, leaving me, Phil and Niki in the house together. They resume playing Magic as if nothing happened, and I head upstairs to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, uh, Ranboo, I've, uh, gotta tell you something. I know you. I know Niki. I know Techno, I know Phil, I knew Wilbur, I know everyone that is or was on this server." <br/></span>
  <span>"Huh? How? You just joined today." <br/></span>
  <span>"Well, as Lycomedea, yeah. And in this body too. Resurrections are some freaky shit, Ran." <br/></span>
  <span>"I- I'm not sure I understand, Lycomedea." <br/></span>
  <span>"You can call me Ly if you want, Big R. I don't mind." Big R? No one calls me that except... "You probably knew me as TommyInnit. But there will be a lot of kneecap stealing if you mention it to anyone except Dream, Eret or Sam." She smiles- and is then shot by a skeleton. Straight through the heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesbianchild was shot by a skeleton</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>lesbianchild has 1 canon life remaining.</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade: why was that canon?</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Ph1lza: maybe every death is canon for her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream: no, she's non-canonically died a couple of times now</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream: that was probably just important to her in some way</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo: she had just told me something important</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream whispers to you: what did she tell you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Dream: that she used to be tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Dream: you know that i assume</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream whispers to you: I am the one that resurrected her, ranboo</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few months have passed since I died and was resurrected by Dream. Techno, Phil and I broke Dream out of prison. In return, he resurrected Wilbur. He's hiding out in my old raccoon hole, which he turned into a whole house under Techno's one. Oh, and he also, like, adopted me as his sister. Ranboo and I have gotten pretty close, and they're planning to come out to Tubbo as nonbinary today. Since they're married, we're pretty sure his response will be positive, but I insisted on coming with them. "Hey, Tubbo!" <br/></span>
  <span>"Hey, Mark! Oh, hi, Lycomedea!" How did Tubbo not see Ranboo wince when he called them Mark? <br/></span>
  <span>"I, uh, need to tell you something. I uh... I'm nonbinary, and I use they/them pronouns and the name Ranboo. I'm still the person you married; I'm just using different pronouns and a different name." <br/></span>
  <span>"No, Mark." What? "You are Mark, you are my husband, and I will not support these- these childish delusions!" <br/></span>
  <span>I speak for the first time. "You little shit." Drawing my sword, I attack the man that was once my best friend. Shocked, Tubbo pulls up his shield- just in time. <br/></span>
  <span>"Why are you supporting him? Has he brainwashed you? Or are you a tranny as well?" He sneers. <br/></span>
  <span>"It's because I'm a good friend who happens to be trans. I," slamming my axe into his shield, "am not," a well-timed axe crit stealing half my health, "the kind of person," His sword stealing another three hearts, "who deadnames and misgenders their significant other who felt comfortable enough to tell you that they were nonbinary!" And with that, I lose the battle.</span>
  <em>
    <span> lesbianchild was slain by Tubbo_</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>lesbianchild has 0 canon lives remaining</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo_ was slain by Ranboo</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo: that wasn't a canon death?</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo: also dream please resurrect Ly</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream: I don't think someone can be resurrected twice, Ran</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream: I do have a plan though</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade: twice?</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream: shit</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lesbianchild joined the game </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yall i have changed lycomedea's hair colour four times help /j</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>